


What-if?

by queensmanor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensmanor/pseuds/queensmanor
Summary: What if a certain planned dinner hadn't been a nightmare? What if luck favored both adolescents? You're invited to come along as hypotheses transform into realities, and unanswered questions receive answers. Within my first Miraculous fic you'll find: fluff, emotions, and more!





	What-if?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! While I’m nowhere near being new to writing fanfiction in general, I am new to writing pieces inspired by Miraculous. I ship these two adorkable teens so much. This was originally going to be a collection of one-shots inspired by the chibi episodes ( snippets serving as answers to my own 'what-ifs' ) and it started out that way, but I'm thinking about connecting the chapters and just seeing where things go. I hope that you enjoy, and I thank you in advance for reading. Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated. Although I maintain a life offline that can become particularly busy at times, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I also write on Tumblr. You can interact with my Mari by going to multavoces!

Another eventful day finished; another unsuspecting victim of Hawk Moth’s successfully liberated.

This time, the latest restoration of tranquility in Paris transpired at night beneath twinkling stars. Now, the picturesque city’s illustrious heroine ventures to her cozy abode. There’s no sense of urgency to be discerned in her lithe movements as she travels from rooftop to rooftop. Inevitably, she’ll arrive at her intended destination. Perhaps she'll even settle down with a warm mug of hot tea upon arriving. Since the school week concluded earlier on in the day, the concern of needing restful sleep in order to rise early the following morning isn’t present in her ingenious mind. 

En route, her blueberry eyes unexpectedly descry familiar locks of sunshine hair and glistening emerald eyes. Utterly incapable of resisting the nagging urge, she halts in motion to scrutinize the ginormous banner. Sure enough, with a disarming smile upon his youthful visage, a particular model can be discovered on it. Her heart instantaneously flutters at the gratifying sight of her endearing crush. Stretching from ear to ear, an ebullient smile forms upon her own countenance as she giddily marvels at the bewitching sight. Even if it weren’t for the nearly imperceptible traces of makeup applied to him by the dexterous hands of professional artists as is tradition for those in his competitive field, she wholeheartedly believes he’d seem flawless. She’s so delighted by this fortuitous moment that she swears, Adrien - or rather, **_poster Adrien_** \- just winked at her! What a heartthrob. 

While admiring her congenial classmate, her ears distinguish what certainly sounds like faint laughter…and something being tossed? She’s too caught up in the tide of her earnest affection to cease her fangirling. However, three taps upon her shoulder lure her away from this moment of unadulterated bliss. Visibly startling at the unanticipated intrusion, she abruptly turns around to face the disturbance only to face those same glistering eyes and blonde hair. No, not the same since the obsidian mask and firm feline ears quickly remind her that this is her tenacious ally Chat Noir. Still, it’s bizarre, isn’t it? How profoundly similar his features are to those of her personable crush? Could the enigmatic male ‘neath that mysterious mask be the same one she’s irrevocably fallen for? No, that’s just silly. Right? Regardless, although slightly irritated by this unsolicited interruption - slightly nettled by the premature conclusion of her moment of admiring the conspicuous poster over yonder, she offers the charismatic vigilante a cordial smile. 

“Doing your part to keep it true that cats are especially active at night?” 

A waggish smile dances upon his lips in response to her playful greeting. It complements the exuberance within his eyes. As per usual, he's pleased to see her - his colleague and the catnip of his eye.

“You know how cats are. Can’t turn down a tasty meal. Would you like to join me Milady?” 

Perplexed by the invitation, she can’t help but furrow her brows and quizzically cant her head. As if expecting her befuddlement, he gestures in a sweeping motion befitting a gentleman toward a nearby table. Well, it’s technically much more than some table. Concealed by a checkered tablecloth upon which rests a plate of steaming spaghetti, the lone table rests idle. Pristine flutes typically used for fizzy champagne rest untouched upon it as well. Has that grill also been up here this entire time? 

It’s definitely a tantalizing spectacle to behold, but an expression of cautious dismay swiftly appears upon her face as she realizes what indulging him would mean. His hope remains resilient, and carelessly contributing to its sustenance when she adores someone else would be cruel. Though his repeated attempts at flirtation might exasperate her sometimes, she truly wishes the masked superhero no harm. She genuinely considers him a cherished companion.

“Chat Noir, you’re not fooling anyone. I appreciate what you did, but you know that I can’t join you. There’s already someone else I’m crushing on.” 

Although a flicker of dejection automatically passes through those viridescent eyes of his, it vanishes with a speed that might convince someone less percipient that they’d merely imagined it. She knows that it was no deceiving mirage - no fabricated hallucination, however. Seeing him pained undeniably wounds her, which is why she dreads moments like the one at hand - moments in which he shows an uninhibited willingness to continue attempting to earn endearment from her. 

“Right, my mysterious competitor. Can I..know more about him?” 

She senses his hesitation in inquiring about the aforementioned competition, and it astonishes her that he’s suppressed it. Were Adrien to express interest in another girl, she’s not so sure that she’d be able to stifle her envy and demonstrate the same intrepid resolve. Ne'ertheless, she expels a wary sigh while her gaze returns to the enthralling poster she was perusing not long ago at all. 

“See that boy over there? With the cool clothes and amazing smile?” 

Curious about his reaction, she tentatively resumes looking at the taller Parisian. What she observes truly bemuses her. Those expressive eyes of his widen a fraction before returning to their normal size while illuminated by what appears to be reinvigorated hope. Yet, although in a halfhearted fashion, he attempts to conceal that radiant optimism. How very peculiar.

“You mean the model?” 

Impetuously, she lifts her brows. For some reason, she’d presumed him to be completely unfamiliar with the benevolent youth. 

“You know Adrien?” 

After offering a nonchalant shrug as if her surprise is unfounded ( which it very well may be ), he proceeds to enlighten her. 

“I’m more of an outdoors cat than an indoors one, and it doesn’t take a sharp cat eye to see fame when it’s all over the place.”

He’s got a valid point. Certainly one that she’s unable to confute. Given the extraordinary frequency with which one can spot the boyish features of the adolescent in question throughout the historic city, it’s more baffling that she’s yet to tire of being elated by the various ads in which he appears. She likes to believe that it’s simply a matter of her unflinching devotion being inextinguishable. 

“True. Well, he’s the one. He tries to see the good in everyone - even people I’m not fond of myself. He’s honest, he’s kindhearted, he’s an amazing fencer, and he’s just the kind of person you want to have around to mention a few things about him. It’s not that you’re none of those things. It’s that he made a great impression on me after I came to understand him better.” 

Perhaps the _**warmest**_ smile that she’s ever espied upon the enigmatic hero’s lips precipitately forms. It’s as if he’s pleased immensely and perhaps even touched by the heartfelt compliments that have departed from her lips when they don’t even pertain to him. Or do they? Could it be that he really is Adrien? Before she can even begin to consider posing forthright queries to settle the matter, he speaks. 

“I’m sure he likes you too. Both with and without your mask. You should try talking to him. Something tells me that it won't be as catastrophic as you might think.  In the meantime, how about we just eat as partners? Classmates, coworkers, and teammates do it all of the time. Besides, we wouldn’t want to let this great food go to waste.”

He’s handling the lack of reciprocation of his affections remarkably well. She can’t even sense any discomfort from him in conversing about his supposed competitor. It’s absolutely astounding, and she’s not quite sure what to make of it. Still, he’s not wrong to want to prevent palatable and tempting food from being spoiled. Judging by the alluring aromas wafting toward her, he's a decent chef. Due to his irrefutable logic and the appetite that such pleasing scents have roused within her, she reluctantly caves. 

“Alright, as long as you understand that this is just as partners.” 

As discombobulating as it is, she tries not to ruminate on the chipper mood that he seems to have adopted as she joins him for dinner. Perhaps the encouragement provided by her ally will motivate her to finally confess her love when next she crosses paths with the apple of her eye. A bouyant smile forms upon her lips at the optimistic thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> With that, the chapter is over. Thank you so much for reading! Again, kudos and kind reviews are greatly appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
